


And Let Me Kiss You

by loverave (snitchpuff)



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snitchpuff/pseuds/loverave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants Nick to know he's the better kisser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortymaliks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortymaliks/gifts).



> Olly Murs had to play Snog, Marry and Avoid with Simon Cowell, Nick Grimshaw and Harry Styles on a BBC Radio 1 Breakfast Show feature. Nick made the assertion he's a better kisser than Harry; other than wanting to know /how/ he knows that, I figured Harry would be mortally wounded. This is what happened.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not meant to represent the actual people; these are characters that just happen to look like and live in a world like the real one. Also, if you are or know the people this fic is about, please hit the back button.
> 
> Beta'd by fortymaliks. It's also all her fault. (Vaguely britpicked)

Nick is expecting it when his phone rings and Harry screeches, "YOU ARE NOT THE BETTER KISSER". He's actually holding his phone away from his ear and Fiona snickers from her desk. 

Whatever the time schedule Harry is currently on, Nick knows he's in LA but that doesn't mean anything, it was only a matter of time. "'Elo popstar. What can I do for you?"

"What can you do for me?" Harry takes a deep breathe, "Not lie to the nation and the world. You are **not** the better kisser."

"I'm pretty sure I am," Nick says. He holds the phone with his shoulder as he pretends to go back to work, just in case one of the big bosses walk in. Not that anyone would get mad, once they figured out who he was talking to. Harry has that effect on people. It's not fair.

"Rita said I was!" Nick can hear Harry pout through the phone. "And Alexa too!"

"That's just because they know they have a chance with you." Nick sighs, "Now, come on, who taught you how to kiss, Harold?"

"Cazza," is the immediate response.

"Wow, I'm hurt," Nick deadpans. He definitely kissed Harry before he and Caroline were official, official. 

"She taught me the sexy way! You taught me to snog as friends!"

Nick pauses and thinks about that. He has kissed Harry quite a bit, usually while drunk. He does like drunkenly kissing his mates. 

"Well, drunkenly snog, anyways," Harry says with a laugh. 

"Well, you can tell Olly the next time you see him," Nick says, feigning disinterest. "Sadly, I have a meeting and have to go back to work."

"Fine," Harry huffs. "I'll tell him and show you too." 

"And my little dog?" Nick asks and Harry laughs in his ear as they click off. It warms something in his stomach. He doesn't have time to investigate the feeling though as he really does have a meeting.

\----

When Nick lets himself into his flat a few weeks later, he isn't greeted by Pig at the door and that itself is worryingly, except that he can hear a deep voice in the bedroom. Harry had mentioned he was going to stop by today, before heading up to Cheshire to see Anne.

"Haz?" he calls.

"I'm in here," Harry's voice floats from the bedroom. He sounds like he's half asleep. 

"Did you nap?" Nick asks. 

"Not yet, I wanted to make sure I saw you, before I passed out. I didn't know if you had plans tonight."

Nick had mentioned to Pixie that Harry was going to be home, so even if he did (for some reason he couldn't remember), he was in the clear. Pixie would tell the rest of them and even though he would probably get teased, staying in with Harry sounded good too. He didn't get to see Harry as much as he'd like.

"Nah," he shoves his shoes off before walking to the bedroom, "I've got time to hang out. Nap a bit."

"Napping sounds good," Harry says and he is already half asleep. His long hair is half in a bun and half all over his face. Pig is cuddled into him like she's a plush toy, not a real breathing dog with dog breath. 

"Down Pig," Nick tries, but she just stares at him. Harry's arm is around her, so he doesn't really try to move her. He strips out of his skinnies and climbs into bed. "Sleep, pop star." 

Harry snores are the last things he hears before he closes his own eyes.

\---

When he wakes up, his bed is empty and he has a moment of panic. The doors to the room are open though and he can hear Harry messing about his kitchen. He doesn't know what he will do if the flat does sell and he moves into somewhere bigger. It's convenient to be able to hear what's going on in the rest of the flat. Maybe he'll have a security cameras so he can see where people are.

"I can hear you're awake Nicholas."

"I'm coming," Nick sighs and stretches. A nap was perfect but now he could sleep more and he's starving. Absolutely starving."Are you making tea?"

"As if I would come to your house and not make you tea," Harry sniffs. "My mother taught me better."

"I would never insult Anne that way, don't you fret," Nick says. "I just didn't know if you wanted to call for take away, if you're too tired." 

"I'm alright," Harry yells back. 

When Nick finally comes into the kitchen, Harry has some Bolognese sauce in a pan and some water boiling for pasta. Nick raises an eyebrow and Harry laughs, "I didn't say it was going to be a fancy tea."

"Damn, I wanted to have a Sunday roast."

"It's not Sunday, Grimmy," Harry sighs.

"It's not stopped you before," Nick says. "This looks delightful though; thank you." 

Harry goes a pleasant pink and grins. 

\--

Dinner is good and filling and it makes Nick lethargic. Well, dinner and the wine. He and Harry have been sharing a bottle of red. He's sprawled out on a sofa and Harry is next to him cuddled in. It's not unusual, they're both cuddly people, but Nick was under the impression that Harry was going to have dinner and rush off. He pokes at Harry gently.

"Hmmm?" is the reply he gets from the lump.

"Are you leaving tonight, pop star?" Nick asks.

"I don't think so," Harry mumbles into Nick's shoulder. "Too tired."

"Alright. I'm gonna go to bed in a bit." Nick doesn't move though. He's too comfortable. 

Harry pats at him, "Nick, wait." Nick turns to look at Harry and suddenly they are very, very close. Suddenly the phone conversation rings in his mind and Nick holds still, almost holding his breath, waiting for Harry to do something.

It shouldn't be so much of a shock when Harry's lips meet his, but it is. Harry kisses him with purpose, more focused than Nick was sure Harry was awake enough for. Harry's hand cups his face, pulls him in and Nick can't help but go where Harry is taking him. This Harry is so much different from the 17 year old who was scared to mess up kissing or the few drunken encounters they've had since then. This Harry is focused solely on him and they aren't drunk enough to laugh it off, at least Nick isn't.

When they finally break away to breathe, Harry smirks at him, small and sure. "What was that for?" Nick asks.

"I wanted to prove I'm the better kisser," Harry says with a small laugh. Any languidly he had earlier is gone. "And because I wanted to."

Nick blinks at him. "Because you wanted to?"

"Nicholas, I've wanted to kiss you for ages," Harry whines. "I just didn't want to have to leave at the end." 

"Oh," Nick says.

Harry leans back in and kisses him.

Nick is probably in trouble.

He still thinks he's the better kisser, though, and it's his turn to prove his point.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr at [here](http://loverave.tumblr.com) if you want to come say hi!


End file.
